


Happiest Place on Earth

by roosevelt



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Disney World, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kevin makes it to Orlando, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Orlando - Freeform, Pining, Post-Uganda (Book of Mormon Musical), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosevelt/pseuds/roosevelt
Summary: Connor knew that Kevin would have an amazing time at Disney World. He's obsessed with the place, how could he not? Connor just didn't expect for it to be so magical for him, too.





	Happiest Place on Earth

"Kevin, I really don't think I need this much sunscreen." Connor flinches away from Kevin's very cold, sunscreen-laden hands.

"You’re a redhead wearing a tank top, and I don't want you to get burnt. Just let me do it so we can go already," Connor sighs and lets Kevin slather it on. There's no arguing with Kevin Price when his mind is made up, which, incidentally, is why they’re in the parking lot of a hotel 10 minutes away from Walt Disney World.

From the day their plane landed back in the United States, Kevin wouldn’t shut up about Orlando. He even thought about going to school there, until he realized that none of his friends would go with him. Instead, much to Kevin’s dismay, they all picked up and moved to New York- Arnold, Naba, Connor and Kevin all sharing a small flat and going to college together. It was nothing short of incredible, even when they got on each other's nerves. And Kevin got on Connor’s nerves the most with his stupid obsession with Orlando. What did Orlando have that New York didn’t? Palm trees? It didn’t have Connor, that’s for sure, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little hurt that Kevin wanted to go so far away from him. But, because Connor was an amazing friend and totally loved Kevin the normal amount, he supported it. For Kevin's birthday, he convinced Arnold, Naba, and all of the ex-elders from Uganda to send him money to plan the perfect Disney vacation. The original plan was to send Arnold with Kevin, but Arnold had already bought tickets to a Comic-Con, and apparently there was a very important Star Wars panel that he just couldn’t miss. So, he was out, and in his place, Connor decided to go. Naba had no interest, and Kevin and Connor were close. It just made sense. So he booked the hotel, chose their Magic Bands (pink for him, yellow for Kevin), and held Kevin when he cried tears of joy after being told the plan. Many tears of joy. Full sobs. Connor’s shirt was soaked, but he wasn’t going to complain. He did, however, complain very loudly about the insane number of Disney movies Kevin made him watch before the trip. He didn’t actually mind spending the time with Kevin, especially when he’d get excited about his favorite parts, but Connor couldn’t let him know that.

"Come on, Kevin! You don't want to be late!" Connor is exasperated, and a little embarrassed by how many goosebumps he has just from Kevin rubbing in stupid sunscreen.

“I absolutely don't want to be late, which is why we’re almost ready to leave two hours before the park opens." Connor checks his watch. Oh. "Turn around, let me do your face." Connor feels his eyes go wide.

"You don't need to do that."

“I’ve got extra sunscreen on my hands, Con, and it’s the worst place to get burnt. I'm not slowing down later today because you can't handle the sun." Okay. Kevin logic. Connor reluctantly turns around. Kevin, very gently, cups each side of his face, smoothing out the sunscreen with his thumbs. Connor feels his eyes close almost involuntarily. Kevin's hands move to his forehead, then his nose. He taps it once.

"All done!" Connor's face is on fire. He blinks open his eyes.

"Uh, thanks." Kevin won't meet his eyes.

"No problem." Connor looks at the ground, very, very awkward.

"Okay! To the Magic Kingdom?"

"Yes!" Kevin jumps a little, clapping his hands. "Let's go!" Connor breathes a sigh of relief. Thank Heavenly Father that’s over. They’re usually not that awkward with each other. Connor doesn’t know why they were so tense, but he’s determined to not let it dampen their day, so he gets in the car and immediately cranks the volume of the radio. They sing Disney songs at the top of their lungs all the way to the parking lot of the Transportation and Ticket Center ("$25 for parking? That crazy!" "That's the price you pay for magic, Connor!”) and Kevin is literally vibrating as they board the tram.

"Okay, so I think we should take the Monorail there first, and the ferryboat back tonight."

"Okay cool, whatever you say!" Connor has to jog a little to keep up with Kevin’s very excited speed-walk. There’s a pretty long line to get through security, and an even longer one to board the monorail, but Kevin waits without much complaint. When they finally get on, Kevin takes the window seat, his hands and nose all but pressed against the glass. Connor's heart is full. Kevin is like a little kid again, and it's so darn cute. He’s never seen him this happy, and he’s glad he’s able to, especially with all of the rough stuff they went through in Uganda.

"Con, look! You can see the castle from here!" Connor looks, but not really- he doesn’t want to take his eyes off of Kevin. They get off of the monorail, Kevin bouncing, and they scan their tickets at the entrance, both a little starry-eyed. It is really pretty. As they cross onto Main Street, U.S.A., Kevin grabs Connor's hand. Connor looks up at him, incredulous, but Kevin isn't even looking at him. He's looking up at all of the buildings, taking them all in.

"Hat shop first," he says, a little vacant. He drags Connor there by the hand, not letting go until they're staring at the full walls of Mickey ears.

"Woah, Sorry!" Kevin laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got a little carried away." His face was flushed, but Connor figured it was from the heat. It had to be. He just smiles and turns his attention to the hats and ears. He immediately falls in love with the pink sparkly Minnie Mouse ones, obviously. The rainbow sparkles were a solid option, though. Kevin turns around wearing rainbow Mickey ears.

"What do you think of these, Con?" Connor blanches.

"Ha, ha, Kev. Very funny." Kevin frowns.

"You're right. I'll go with the classic."

Twenty minutes later, since Kevin insisted on getting his embroidered, they're back on Main Street, and Connor is overwhelmed yet again. The music, the smells, the beauty of it all! It’s incredible.

“I definitely see why you love this place so much," he says to Kevin.

"It's the most magical place on Earth!" He replies, actually serious. They turn a corner, and-

"Look, Con! The castle!” Connor sees it- it’s impossible not to. He doesn't have words. It's so elegant! It's so... blue! And gorgeous! He turns to look at Kevin, only to find him already looking back. They both blush, turning away. Kevin clears his throat.

“Let's get a picture," he says, still not meeting Connor's eyes. Connor quickly agrees, wanting to diffuse the tension, and they head over to the Main Street photographer. The wait isn't very long, so they're up quickly.

"Okay! Get close together and smile!" Kevin and Connor scoot in, embarrassed- Connor can feel his face flush. "Closer, please!" The cast member asks again. Connor feels Kevin tense next to him. Of course he tenses- he's straight, and he's probably figured out by now that Connor likes him _that way_ , and that he’s not turning it off, and it’s probably making him uncomfortable- he feels Kevin's arm slip around his waist. He looks up at Kevin in surprise, finding his eyes already locked onto him. Kevin has this look on his face that Connor can't remember seeing before. It’s soft, open. Nothing like the Kevin who walked into the mission house on his first day, full of pomp and bravado. Connor likes this Kevin better.

"Kevin," he begins, but before he can get anything else out, Kevin puts one hand on his cheek and kisses him. Connor's eyes widen in shock, but he closes them quickly, grabbing onto Kevin's shirt. All of the pixie dust in the world couldn’t make him feel lighter than this. He can’t even be sure his feet are touching the ground. They break away, reluctantly.

"Sorry, you guys, but could I just scan your Magic Bands? The pictures- incredibly cute pictures, might I add- will be loaded to your account soon!" Kevin breaks out of his fog a little.

"Of course. Thanks," he holds out his arm for her to scan. Connor, still in a daze, shakes his head and follows Kevin along the path to Tomorrowland. Kevin slips his hand into Connor's, and Connor can't help his damn blush. Damn his red hair and pale skin. He can never just play it cool.

"Kevin? What was that?" Kevin immediately looks terrified.

"Was I wrong? I could've sworn... Did I misread that? Oh, god-" He tries to put his face in his hands, but Connor won’t let him take his hand away. He gives it a squeeze.  
"Kevin! Kev, you didn't misread it, like, at all. I've been in love with you since Uganda,"

"Love?"

"Oh, uh-” Connor looks down. Idiot. He's an idiot. You don’t mention love after a first kiss. Kevin might not even like him. This could just be an experiment, or, something.  
"Hey, don't worry! I've been in love with you since Uganda too." Connor frowns.

"I thought you were straight!" Kevin laughs.

"I was- or, I thought I was, until you opened the door to the mission house and told me to turn off gay thoughts that I’d never actually had. You actually kinda turned them on."

"That long?" Connor almost can’t believe it.

"That long." Kevin smiles.

"Then why the hell did we wait to many years?"

"I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time," Kevin smiles. "We've got more."

They do, Connor thinks. They definitely do.

**Author's Note:**

> And they 100% hung the picture in their living room, despite Arnold and Naba's jokes.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I really don't know about this one. I don't quite love it, and I probably missed some mistakes, but it's 2:45 am and I need to go to bed. I hope I did these characters justice at least- I've never written them or anything for this fandom before, so I hope I did alright! Comments aren't just appreciated, they're loved, so if you feel so inclined, feel free to leave one! I read them all and usually answer (: thanks!


End file.
